Movie 4
, originally known as '''Dragon Ball Z' during its initial theatrical release, and known in America as Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, is first movie to be branded under the title of Dragon Ball Z and the fourth overall Dragon Ball movie. It was originally released "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival, and is an alternate retelling of the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z series, acting as a prelude. Plot Piccolo trains in an obscure, wasteland in preparation for a future conflict with his enemy, Son Goku. Piccolo is attacked by an unknown group of assailants presumably killed by a collective effort of energy waves. A troubled God senses that Piccolo has been killed — sensing danger in the horizon. Meanwhile, at Mount Paozu Son Gohan is studying in a nearby forest. Gohan is called in to eat by Chi-Chi. From a distance Ox King approaches the house in his car with a delivery of gifts for his grandson. While handing over the gifts to his grandson Ox King feels discomfort falling inexplicably to the ground because of an unknown attacker. The attacker demands Chi-Chi to hand over her son. Chi-Chi orders Son Gohan to hide inside the house until they’re ambushed by other assailants behind them. Chi-Chi prepares her martial-arts stance to defend her child, but is easily defeated by one of the attackers. While Son Goku is out fishing he senses danger forcing him to return to his home in a hurry only to find out that his son has been kidnapped. The group responsible for the assault are henchmen who work for Garlic Jr., and It is later revealed that their reason for kidnapping Son Gohan was to collect the four-star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, to complete their master's quest on collecting the rest of the Dragon Balls to granted his wish of immortality. Goku worried about the well-being of his son asks his friends at Kame House for assistance. Bulma helps him track down his son's whereabouts with the help of her Dragon Radar. Revealing that the assailants who attacked his family are collecting the Dragon Balls. After gathering the remaining Dragon Balls, Garlic Jr. summons Shenron and immediately wishes for immortality. Shenron, never having had to grant this type of demand before, grants his wish. Now immortal, Garlic Jr. declares his goal to become the God of Earth, to avenge his defeated father, who met his defeat to God. A furious Son Goku arrives to retrieve his son confronting the newly immortal Garlic Jr. and his group of henchmen responsible for attacking his family and kidnapping Son Gohan. God descends from as a stream of light alongside Son Goku, surprising Garlic Jr. who presumed he’d died because of their earlier ambush on Piccolo. God describes a brief history of Garlic Jr.'s father Garlic. Son Goku proceeds to finding his son by cunningly getting passed Garlic Jr. and his henchmen. Son Goku runs into Garlic Jr.'s fortress, and is pursued by his three henchmen, whilst God faces against Garlic Jr. In the headquarters Son Goku is quickly cornered by Garlic's henchmen, and attempts to flee from his aggressors. Until he's forced to engage against them. Their numbers advantage overwhelm Son Goku in the start of their battle, but manages to defeat all three henchmen with physical blows. KuririnKuririnKuririnKuririn and Piccolo (although not for anything but his own ulterior motives of revenge) arrive to help Son Goku fight the henchmen. Meanwhile, God is having a problem keeping up with Garlic Jr.'s assault getting brutally outmatched by Garlic Jr. Piccolo gets revenge for being attacked earlier by challenging Garlic Jr.'s henchmen Sansho, in a one-sided battle defeating him and finishes him off with a single Ki blast. Goku fights the other two henchmen, Nicky and Ginger, in an uphill handicap using Nyoi-bō to battle against their swords. Son Goku defeats both with his signature Kamehameha. On the brink of defeat God attempts to use one more final trump card against Garlic Jr. that would sacrifice his life in return of defeating him. But is warned by Garlic Jr. that he's used the Dragon Balls for immortality making his sacrifice meaningless. Piccolo and Goku return to rescue God uniting their forces to battle against Garlic Jr's, new muscular second form. Although, being the Earth's strongest warriors it is not sufficient to take down Garlic Jr. But when Goku & Piccolo work in unision, two-against-one prevails, and Garlic Jr. is outclassed. After Goku and Piccolo then prepare to fight each other, but then Garlic Jr., angry at his defeat, unleashes his ultimate attack, opening up a portal into another dimension known as the Dead Zone (the same place God banished his father), intending to suck his enemies into the void. However, as it seemed that victory would be his, Goku's son, Gohan, becomes enraged witnessing his father and friends in danger and releases his latent energy, blasting Garlic Jr. into his own vortex to be trapped for all eternity. Remarkably, in the end of it all, Gohan doesn't remember a thing of what happened, instead believing that his father defeated Garlic Jr., and with amazement, Goku figures his son is no ordinary boy, but one with a great hidden potential. At the end of the film, Piccolo is seen from above, looking down on Goku and his friends and vows that one day, he will defeat Goku. Music Original Score FUNimation Soundtrack Reception Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timelineAkira Toriyama Super Interview, between the end of Dragon Ball and Raditz’s arrival at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z.Daizenshuu 6 pp. 44 * This is the only time Goku uses the Nyoi-bo as an adultMovie 4. References Navigation Category:Movies